ratchetfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Ratchetpalit
Ratchet & Clank Het oorspronkelijke logo voor Ratchet & Clank, gebruikt van 2002 tot 2007. Genre (s) Platform Ontwikkelaar (s) Insomniac Games High Impact Games Sanzaru Games Uitgever (s) van Sony Computer Entertainment Platform (s) PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable Eerste release van Ratchet & Clank 4-11-2002 Laatste release Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time 2009-10-27 Officiële website www.ratchetandclank.com De twee hoofdpersonen van de serie, Ratchet (rechts) en Clank (links). Ratchet & Clank is een serie van 3D platform / shooter games. De franchise werd gecreëerd en ontwikkeld door Insomniac Games voor de PS2, PSP en PS3 consoles, met uitsluiting van Size Matters en Secret Agent Clank, die werden ontwikkeld door High Impact Games. De serie is uitsluitend op Sony consoles. Het spel volgt de avonturen van Ratchet (een Bobcat-achtig wezen bekend als een Lombax dat is erg handig met gereedschap) en Clank (een verkleinwoord bewuste robot die bevriend raakt met Ratchet), omdat ze de melkweg te redden van een aantal kwade krachten. De serie staat bekend om de opname van de vele exotische en unieke wapens en apparaten. Er wordt gezegd dat een goede relatie met de Jak & Daxter serie Inhoud [verbergen] 1 spellen 1.1 Original-serie 1.1.1 Ratchet & Clank 1.1.2 Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando 1.1.3 Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal 1.1.4 Ratchet: Deadlocked 1.1.5 Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters 1.2 Future trilogie 1.2.1 Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction 1.2.2 Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty 1.2.3 Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time 1.3 Spin-offs 1.3.1 Secret Agent Clank 2 Instellen 2,1 Lombaxes 2.2 Personages 3 Gameplay 4 Ontvangst 5 Manga 6 Actie cijfers 7 Diverse media 8 Zie ook 9 Referenties 10 Externe links [Bewerken] Games [Bewerken] Original-serie [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank (video game) Ratchet & Clank is uitgebracht op de 04 nov 2002, in Noord-Amerika en Europa voor de PlayStation 2. In het spel Supreme Executive Chairman Drek plannen om stukken te nemen van andere planeten in de Solana Galaxy en een nieuwe planeet voor zijn volk, de Blarg, waarvan de planeet vervuild is geworden en onbewoonbaar te maken. Afgezien van de twee protagonisten, het spel introduceert ook Captain Qwark, die verschijnt in de volgende games. Het spel introduceerde veel van de functies, zoals de mogelijkheid om items, wapens kopen, en het ontsluiten van gadgets naarmate het spel vordert. Deze zijn een nietje van de serie in de volgende wedstrijden. De eerste in deze serie niet beschikken over de upgrade systeem van ervaringen verdiend voor het doden van vijanden, te vervangen, mag de speler sterker te kopen, goud versies van selecteren wapens met behulp van een combinatie van verborgen objecten Gold Bolt en regelmatige bouten. [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (bekend als Ratchet & Clank: Locked & Loaded in Europa, is in Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland), uitgebracht op 11 nov 2003 in Noord-Amerika voor de PlayStation 2. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando was de eerste West-spel te worden gebundeld in de PlayStation 2-hardware in Japan, maar er waren een paar wijzigingen aangebracht zodat het steeds populairder. Ratchet's ogen zijn meer van een anime-stijl, en hij kreeg grote wenkbrauwen. Dit spel maakt gebruik van de 'nivellering' systeem dat verschijnt in ieder ander spel. In plaats van het verzamelen van platina bouten en moeren aan wapens te upgraden naar meer krachtige, Platinum Rassen, wapens hebben nanobot technologie die, na het behalen van voldoende ervaring, zorgt dat ze evolueren naar een meer krachtige vorm met nieuwe vaardigheden. Deze nanobots ook van toepassing op Ratchet en zijn gezondheid zal toenemen na zijn eigen persoonlijke ervaring stijgt hoog genoeg is. Going Commando introduceerde ook regelmatige beschietingen op gameplay, terwijl Ratchet kon alleen strafe met de boegschroef pack, en hij zou alleen maar zweven in de eerste wedstrijd. Plus, in plaats van een onwaarschijnlijke "bom handschoen" zoals in het eerste, het spel maakt gebruik van een bazooka-achtige bommen pistool dat schiet. Het spel vindt plaats in een andere setting dan de eerste tranche, dit keer in de Bogon Galaxy. In Going Commando Ratchet concurreert in hoverbike wedstrijden en is bezig met ruimteschip gevechten. Het verhaal in dit hoofdstuk heeft Megacorp baas, Abercrombie Fizzwidget, huur Ratchet en Clank op de "protopet" ophalen, een nieuwe uitvinding gestolen door een gemaskerde dief. Het duo ophalen en confronteren protopet de dief, maar "hij" blijkt te zijn een vrouw, Angela, die hen helpt onderzoek naar de protopet de ware afkomst. Ze ontdekken dat er Abercrombie Fizzwidget is Captain Qwark in vermomming en hij creëerde de protopet tot een ramp, verspreid over de melkweg. Hij is van plan frame Ratchet, Clank en Angela, en vervolgens vernietigen van de oorspronkelijke protopet zijn reputatie als een held te herstellen. Qwark dan filmt zichzelf proberen te "genezen" van de oorspronkelijke protopet behulp van een apparaat gemaakt door Angela. Het apparaat backfires en tovert de protopet in een enorme gemuteerde monster dat het duo zal moeten nederlaag als een eindbaas. [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (uitgebracht als Ratchet & Clank 3 in sommige regio's PAL) is uitgebracht op 11.2.2004 in Noord-Amerika voor de PlayStation 2. Up Your Arsenal verbetert Going Commando door toevoeging van meer wapens en mods, en de upgrade systeem was zo bewerkt dat de wapens vier keer opgewaardeerd door middel van hun eerste play-door, dan op de 'challenge mode', kunnen spelers de aankoop van een verbeterde versie van het niveau 5 wapen (voor een zeer groot bedrag van de bouten). Ze kunnen verder omhoog upgrade naar 2 keer, waardoor de max niveau 8. De wapens in dit spel inspireren meer verbeeldingskracht voor de speler die veel manieren om vijanden uit te wissen. Ratchet en Clank te nemen over Dr Nefarious (ook te zien in A Crack In Time) in zijn plan om alle Solana Galaxy bevolking om te zetten in robots. Met de hulp van Qwark en zijn Q-Force, vechten ze tegen de krachten van Dr Nefarious. De epiloog toont Nefarious en zijn butler Lawrence rijden op een asteroïde in de ruimte te wachten op een kans om te ontsnappen. Little weten ze, het gaat komen sneller dan je denkt als we vinden in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. Up Your Arsenal is ook het eerste spel in de reeks competitieve multiplayer online aan te bieden. De tweede wedstrijd aan te bieden is de laatste Ratchet: Deadlocked. [Edit] Ratchet: Deadlocked Hoofdartikel: Ratchet: Deadlocked Ratchet: Deadlocked (getiteld Ratchet: Gladiator in Europa, Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland) werd uitgebracht op 10.25.2005 in Noord-Amerika voor de PlayStation 2. Deadlocked afwijkt van de vorige afleveringen van de serie door vermindering van de platforming en puzzel elementen en gericht op de bestrijding van aspecten en het verminderen van Clank aan een niet-bespeelbare zijde karakter (met uitzondering van de "Alpha Clank" huid). Ook cheats werd minder komische en meer filmische, waaronder het weer en de kleur opties. In Deadlocked, Ratchet, Clank en Al zijn gevangen genomen en gedwongen om te concurreren in een intense, moorddadige, ondergrondse sport genaamd Dreadzone, gerund door de mediamagnaat minstreel Vox. Voor het eerst in de serie, Clank is niet een speelbaar personage, noch begeleidt Ratchet op een van de niveaus. Echter, een speelbare huid genaamd "Alpha-Clank" is beschikbaar voor gebruik als een huid in de "co-op" en "Multiplayer" modes van het spel. Ratchet verdient een nemesis in de vorm van Dreadzone kampioen Ace Hardlight, die heeft omarmd doden van andere helden als een manier van leven. Deadlocked ondersteunt online spelen en een coöperatieve modus. [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters is beschikbaar voor zowel de PlayStation 2 en PlayStation Portable. De ontwikkeling werd uitgevoerd door High Impact Games, dat is samengesteld, gedeeltelijk, van de vroegere Insomniac Games employees.This game had een negatieve receptie voor de Playstation 2. Terwijl op een broodnodige vakantie, Ratchet en Clank rust en ontspanning is plotseling afgesneden kort als ze zelf al gauw verleiden tot een mysterieuze zoektocht. Na het spoor van een ontvoerd meisje genaamd Luna, Ratchet en Clank herontdekken een vergeten ras van geniale uitvinders bekend als de Technomites. Luna blijkt later Ratchet truc in het spel. In dit spel, Ratchet en Clank gebruik maken van een geheel nieuw ras van wapens die bekend lijkt, voor wie de serie hebben gespeeld vóór. Zoals in de voorgaande games, de R.Y.N.O. is een wapen beschikbaar voor aankoop tegen een hoge prijs. De skill points en wapensystemen upgraden systemen ook te maken hun terugkeer. Een nieuwe functie is optioneel wapenupgrades dat gekocht kan worden van Slim Cognito, een huurling van Going Commando en Up Your Arsenal. Deze wijzigingen geven de wapens extra functies, zoals lock-on mods, extra vuurkracht en extra mogelijkheden. Het harnas systeem is ook een nieuwe functie. Er zijn zeven soorten armor beschikbaar, die alle zijn te vinden in verschillende stukken (helm, de romp, handschoenen en laarzen) op verschillende planeten. Zodra alle van een set van wapenrusting is gevonden en ze zijn uitgerust, het geeft de speler speciale vaardigheden zoals aangepaste sleutel aanvallen. Alle verschillende soorten armors gecombineerd kunnen worden voor speciale vaardigheden en extra bescherming. In het eind vinden ze de heerser van de Technomites, genaamd Otto Destruct, en de strijd eindigt met Otto verliezen. Quark boos dat Otto hem vertelde dat hij zijn vader, toen het uit Otto blijkt ze vermoord. Hij probeert hersenen schakelaar met Otto, maar het eindigt als samenperst en Otto schakelen hersenen. [Bewerken] Toekomst trilogie [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (uitgebracht als Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction in de meeste regio's PAL) is ontwikkeld door Insomniac Games, en werd uitgebracht op 23 oktober 2007 voor de PlayStation 3. In deze tranche, de kroonprins van de Cragmites bekend als keizer Tachyon is na Ratchet, die is de laatste Lombax in het universum.Het duo ontsnappen naar de Polaris Galaxy, waar ze ontdekken Lombaxes zijn ontsnapt naar een andere dimensie met behulp van een apparaat genaamd de "Dimensionator". Ze vindt het apparaat snel. Qwark (die heeft gewerkt voor Tachyon maar in het geheim helpen Ratchet en Clank) toont op en probeert te vernietigen, maar de dimensionator mislukt en het eindigt in de handen van Tachyon. Tachyon maakt gebruik van het apparaat naar een wormgat te openen naar de dimensie van de Lombaxes nu bezig om te proberen Ratchet en verleiden om mee te doen. Ondanks deze verleiding, Ratchet en Clank blijven Tachyon te bestrijden, hoewel de Dimensionator beschadigd raakt in de strijd, die uiteindelijk het verzenden van Tachyon in een zwart gat vallen hem erin. Dit spel introduceert ook een piraten thema, dat zou op de 'Quest lood voor sidegame Booty'.Het maakt ook gebruik van de immer populaire Boss-systeem, waarin belangrijke waypoints in het spel zijn gekenmerkt door de aanwezigheid van een bijzonder moeilijk en sluwe vijand. Door het spel Clank ontmoetingen een mysterieuze ras genaamd de Zoni die alleen verschijnen voor hem dat hem te voorzien van diverse hulp via het spel alleen aan hem te ontvoeren tijdens het filmpje eindigt. Tools of Destruction heeft een volledig nieuwe reeks van wapens die beide kunnen worden verbeterd door gebruik te maken om hun niveau te verhogen en door de aankoop van upgrades met de toepasselijke naam raritanium, een andere, zeldzamere, vormen van de munt in de R & C universum. [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty is een kort spel is ontwikkeld door Insomniac Games en werd uitgebracht op 21 aug 2008 voor de PlayStation 3 PlayStation Network. [1] In Europa en Azië werd later ook uitgebracht op Blu-Ray. Rekening plaats waar Tools of Destruction was gebleven, het spel richt zich op Ratchet en Talwyn's (die hielp Ratchet en Clank in de zoektocht naar de Dimensionator) zoektocht naar Clank. Na een aantal ontmoetingen met de piraten ze eindelijk te beheren voor het activeren van een apparaat genaamd de Obsidian Eye waarmee communicatie met de Zoni. Helaas is de oversized microscoop kan niet worden geactiveerd zonder een herbruikbare zwart gat in het bevroren furion kristal of kort genoemd de Fulcrum-ster. Ratchet activeert later de Obsidian Eye, en leert Clank's lot: de Zoni hebben hem in een ander sterrenstelsel, waar hij niet goed werkt.De Zoni blijkt dat zij een arts Clank, Doctor Nefarious, de schurk van Up Your Arsenal reparatie ingehuurd. Ratchet sets af te helpen Clank, en het verhaal eindigt met Rusty Pete vertellen aan het hoofd van slakken, die de vernietiging van Darkwater (uit het vorige spel overleefd). [Bewerken] Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Hoofdartikel: Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Aan het einde van de kredieten voor Quest for Booty, een bericht lezen: "The Quest Continues Fall 2009" wordt weergegeven. Deze aangegeven de geplande release datum voor de volgende aflevering van de serie. Dr Nefarious keert terug als een antagonist (primaire of anderszins), en dat spel gaat meer in de diepte over wat er gebeurd met de Lombaxes. In A Crack in Time, vindt een ander Lombax Ratchet Azimuth, die zijn vader's beste vriend. Het was toen verteld dat Ratchet naam van de vader Kaden was en dat hij erg veel lijkt op Ratchet.Samen vormen ze samen om Clank te vinden. Clank, in de tussentijd heeft ontdekt een groot geheim over zijn lot als Keeper van de Grote Klok en zijn vader, Orvus. Bij het zoeken naar Clank, Azimuth onthult dat hij een manier om de Lombaxes te achterhalen, zonder een ander gebouw Dimensionator heeft, onthult hij ook dat hij niet met de Lombaxes want hij is degene die Tachyon toegang tot de technologie die de Lombaxes versloeg toegestaan. Dan neemt de schuld voor het doden van Tachyon Ratchet's ouders. Later Azimuth en Ratchet Zoek een andere Obsidian oog dat Ratchet gebruikt om te spreken met Clank. Clank Ratchet onthult dat de maker van de grote klok is Orvus en dat hij ook is Clank's vader. Clank vraagt dat Ratchet naar Zanifar en Doctor Nefarious op Orvus opslaan confronteren, maar om dit te doen moet hij terug in de tijd met 2 jaar, die mogelijk gemaakt wordt door junior de grote klok verzorger Sigmund door hem het creëren van een time rift voor Ratchet doorheen te reizen. Kort na Ratchet infiltreert Naferious's basis te vinden om over Naferious Orvus doden. afgelopen Orvus's woorden waren: "Tijd is een geschenk en niet te worden geknoeid," en dat Clank is de enige die in staat zal zijn om terug te keren tijd. Dit overtuigt dat hij Ratchet en het azimut niet kan gebruiken om de klok te veranderen wat er gebeurd met de Lombaxes. Later na het verslaan van Nefarious en met zijn schip Smash in zijn ruimtestation en opblazen, Azimuth Ratchet bespaart en neemt hem mee naar de Grote Klok. Na Ratchet en de algemene arriveren, Ratchet onthult Azimuth dat hij niet zal gebruik maken van de klok die Azimuth troepen aan te vallen Ratchet en leidt naar de eindbaas gevecht tegen Azimuth. Na nederlagen Ratchet Azimuth, Ratchet Azimuth overtuigt wat hij heeft gedaan was verkeerd.Azimuth slaat de Grote Klok en het heelal, maar dat kostte hem zijn leven met te doen. Ratchet Clank biedingen een afscheid, hem vertelde dat hij "voor zichzelf zorgen." Clank, maar realiseert zich dat na het vinden van zijn eigen familie kan hij niet in de steek Ratchet als hij op zoek naar zijn. Clank bevordert Sigmund tot Senior Caretaker en weer bij Ratchet, en laat de twee om te zweven in de sterren voor een ander avontuur. [Bewerken] Spin-offs [Bewerken] Secret Agent Clank Hoofdartikel: Secret Agent Clank Aangekondigd op de Tokyo Game Show 2007, Secret Agent Clank is ontwikkeld door High Impact Games, dezelfde onderneming die om de PlayStation Portable spel, Size Matters. Het is beschikbaar voor de PlayStation Portable en werd uitgebracht op 2008-06-17. Dit spel is ook beschikbaar voor de PlayStation 2. Het spel speelt zich af tussen de gebeurtenissen van Size Matters en Tools of Destruction en richt zich meer op als Clank speelbaar personage, als gevolg van Ratchet wordt ten onrechte in de gevangenis en moet redden door in zijn Clank superspion motief wordt gesuggereerd vorige games. Terwijl Clank kunt gebruiken martial arts-en high-tech, slim vermomd wapens om zich te verdedigen, is er de noodzaak om stealth te gebruiken op momenten om de vooruitgang in het spel. Hij vindt dat Ratchet wordt gecontroleerd door Klunk, Dr Nefarious 'de schepping van Clank. Klunk is ook de laatste baas. [2] [Bewerken] instellen Het universum van Ratchet en Clank speelt zich af in een science-fiction setting, waarbij er veel bewoonde planeten en de normale regels van de relativiteitstheorie niet van toepassing. Tal van biologische en robotica soorten bevolken deze werelden, waarvan sommige variëren van metropolen sterk ontwikkeld die gevuld met primordiale slijm. [Bewerken] Lombaxes Een Lombax is een fictief ras uit de serie. Lombaxes lijken op antropomorfe tweevoetige katten met een staart lijkt op die van een leeuw. In tegenstelling tot de meeste andere biologische soorten in het spel 'universum, die twee vingers en duim aan elke hand hebben, Lombaxes heeft vier vingers en een duim. De soort heeft een instinctieve affiniteit voor gadgets en machines.Volgens een nieuwsuitzending in A Crack in Time, hebben vrouwelijke Lombaxes niet hebben staarten en bevestigt Angela Kruis om een Lombax die is vermist voor 3 jaar. [3] Ratchet en Angela Kruis zijn de laatst bekende Lombaxes in dimensie Ratchet's na een barst in Time.Lombaxes afkomstig van de planeet Fastoon. [Bewerken] Personages Hoofdartikel: Lijst van personages uit de Ratchet & Clank-serie De hoofdpersonen in de serie Ratchet, een Lombax monteur thans wonende op de Apogee Space Station, van de planeet Veldin, en zijn robot sidekick Clank, die oorspronkelijk afkomstig was van een robot ontworpen lijn voor het veroorzaken van vernietiging, maar begeleidt Ratchet als gevolg van de robot Line Assemblage computer te wijzigen ten behoeve van hem te goed. De speler bestuurt Ratchet voor een meerderheid van elk spel, hoewel bepaalde missies zal de speler nodig voor directe controle over Clank. Anders Clank zit op de rug van Ratchet's (in een rugzak-achtige manier) en wordt gebruikt om nuttige springen bieden, zweven, duiken en vaardigheden door middel van verschillende upgrades. Deze upgrades worden gegeven in de loop van het eerste spel, maar Clank behoudt ze door de latere. Gedurende de serie, het duo vaak geconfronteerd met Captain Qwark, een ego-gedreven, nep-superheld die kunnen helpen of hinderen Ratchet en Clank's missies of andere manier. En ook is er de primaire antagonist van de serie, Dr Nefarious, zal wreken tegen Ratchet en Clank. De loodgieter volgt ook de serie, en is ingevoerd uit de eerste game Ratchet helpen het verkrijgen van een ruimteschip. De loodgieter wordt getoond wanneer minst verwacht om advies te geven en gadgets. In de nieuwste game toont hij in het geheugen Clank banken. [Bewerken] Gameplay De Ratchet en Clank-games zijn voorzien van een mix van platforming en actie en Role-playing (want de wapens van de nivellering) gameplay-elementen die in de derde persoon perspectief, gericht op het gebruik van unieke en ongebruikelijke wapens en gadgets die Ratchet winsten over de loop van elk spel. Ratchet begint elk spel met zijn veelzijdig Omniwrench voor melee aanvallen, maar ook nieuwe wapens beschikbaar zijn door het invullen van missies of ze te kopen door middel van een wapen leverancier. De meeste wapens hebben een beperkte hoeveelheid munitie, waarvoor de speler om effectief gebruik van wapens om te voorkomen dat lopende uit vuurkracht. Munitie kan worden aangevuld door verkopers of door het breken van kratten verspreid over de verschillende niveaus. In de meeste latere spellen, kunnen wapens worden opgewaardeerd door middel van zowel herhaald gebruik van het wapen en door de aankoop van wapens wijzigingen. De wapens in elk spel kunnen variëren van standaard wapen archetypen zoals machinegeweren en sniper rifles tot unieke wapens zoals geweren en misleiden transformatie draagraketten. Typisch het wapen set is een mix van nieuwe wapens voor dat spel wapens en het terugkeren van een eerdere titel. In het geval van Going Commando en Up Your Arsenal de wapens terugkeren uit het vorige spel kan aangeschaft worden of het bestand op te slaan uit het vorige spel kan gebruikt worden om ze te verkrijgen gratis. Naast wapens, Ratchet winsten vele gadgets die hebben uiteenlopende toepassingen. Sommige gadgets zijn nodig om te reizen over een aantal werelden, zoals grind laarzen waarmee Ratchet te malen op de rails, of een swingshot (draagbare, herbruikbare grappling hook) die hem in staat stelt een streefcijfer te worstelen en swing over ravijnen. Andere gadgets gebruikt kan worden in de strijd als een middel om vijanden af te leiden. Andere gadgets die nodig zijn om te verzamelen om te ontgrendelen bepaalde deuren en dus verder op missies; in deze gevallen, zal de speler moeten meestal een puzzel minigame op te lossen, om met succes gebruik van de gadget en ontgrendelen van de deur. Elk spel is gebroken als een serie van missies die plaatsvinden op talloze planeten in het melkwegstelsel. Terwijl de meeste missies moet worden ingevuld in een bepaalde volgorde aan het verhaal belangrijkste vooruitgang, andere missies zijn optioneel, maar kan leiden tot nuttige beloningen. Zodra de speler heeft voltooid een missie op de planeet, kunnen ze meestal terug te keren naar een eerdere planeet hebben bezocht om missies die zij voorheen niet konden voltooien poging. In aanvulling op missies gebaseerd op de platform-elementen en wapens, missies kunnen bestaan uit minigames, zoals verschillende rassen en arena te bestrijden.Typisch, een of twee van deze minigames moet worden uitgevoerd als onderdeel van het hoofdverhaal, maar verdere optionele uitdagingen kunnen worden gedaan om de beloningen te verdienen, meestal in de vorm van "bouten", de eenheid van de valuta die gebruikt wordt tijdens het spel. Ook zijn er missies die zich richten op Clank een reeks van robots met behulp van een simplistische set commando's om reizen door gebieden die Ratchet niet kan beheersen. Naast de belangrijkste gameplay-missies, kan de speler proberen om speciale grote bouten die gewoonlijk verborgen of moeilijk te bereiken dat kan worden gebruikt om te upgraden of te kopen krachtige wapens te vinden. Er zijn ook skill points verspreid over het hele spel, waarin de speler een aantal onbekende taak geleid alleen door de naam van de vaardigheid punt moet hebben.Bijvoorbeeld, kan een vaardigheid punt worden beloond door het invullen van een missie met alleen de Omniwrench. Skill punten worden gebruikt om te ontgrendelen extra functies, zoals concept artwork of extra outfits voor Ratchet. Elk spel (met uitzondering van Quest for Booty) presenteert ook een speciale "Challenge mode" beschikbaar zijn nadat de speler heeft voltooid van de belangrijkste verhaal; in deze modus, de speler loopt door het verhaal missies opnieuw geconfronteerd met moeilijker vijanden, maar heeft de mogelijkheid om verder te verhogen de sterkte van de wapens. [Bewerken] Ontvangst Dit gedeelte vereist expansie. Aggregate review scores Met ingang van 05-1-2010. Game GameRankings Metacritic Ratchet & Clank 89,31% [4] 88% [5] Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando 90,50% [6] 90% [7] Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal 91,39% [8] 91% [9] Ratchet: Deadlocked 82,64% [10] 81% [11] Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters 85,50% (PSP) [12] 64,03% (PS2) [13] 85% (PSP) [14] 62% (PS2) [15] Secret Agent Clank 73,35% (PSP) [16] 61,00% (PS2) [17] 72% (PSP) [18] 61% (PS2) [19] Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction 88,50% [20] 89% [21] Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty 77,76% [22] 76% [23] Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time 88,12% [24] 87% [25] De Ratchet & Clank-serie is over het algemeen goed ontvangen, met name haar belangrijkste games, verankering veel lof van recensenten. [Bewerken] Manga Een manga van Ratchet en Clank genaamd Ratchet & Clank: Bang Bang Bang! Kritische Gevaar van de Galaxy Legend (ラチェット & クランク - ガガガ! 銀河 の がけっぷち 伝説 Ratchet & Clank - Gagaga! Ginga geen Gakeppuchi Densetsu?) Was geserialiseerde vanaf februari 2004 in de bi-maandelijkse uitgave van het Japanse magazine, CoroCoro Comic. Het is getekend door Shinbo Nomura, en eindigde in de februari 2008 uitgave van het tijdschrift. Het eerste deel bevat de eerste 12 hoofdstukken werd uitgebracht op 2005-11-28. Sinds kort is een verzameling set aangekondigd. Een release datum voor wanneer de set wordt vrijgegeven is nog niet bepaald. Met ingang van april 2010, de manga is nog steeds alleen beschikbaar in Japan. [Bewerken] Action Figures In januari 2010 bracht een DC Direct actielijn cijfers op basis van de video game serie. Vier reeksen, elk met twee cijfers, werden vrijgelaten. [26] Later werd een andere set aangekondigd en worden naar verwachting uitkomen in de herfst van 2010. [Bewerken] Diverse media In Jak II, Ratchet en Clank verschijnt op enkele van de muren in Haven City. In Jak 3, Ratchet, Clank en de Tyhrranoids verschijnen als doelen in een geheim wapen natuurlijk. In Ape Escape 3, In de Japanse en Europese versies van het spel als het wachtwoord "RATCH" of "ginganoraihousha" (afhankelijk van de versie) is getypt in een aap verkleed als Ratchet genaamd "Ape Ratchet" zal verschijnen in het tv- Space Station niveau in de geheime kamer. In Hot Shots Golf Fore!, Ratchet en Clank verschijnt als extra karakters. In Jak X: Combat Racing, Ratchet verschijnt als een geheim racer. Clank is beschikbaar als een antenne kan de speler toe te voegen aan auto's bij het aanpassen van hen. In Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Ratchet en Clank verschijnt op een poster over een van de muren, en een demo van Ratchet en Clank 3 beschikbaar is om te spelen in dit spel. In Daxter, Ratchet en Clank maskers kunnen worden gedragen door het spel eenmaal gevonden. In Resistance: Fall of Man, Clank, samen met Ratchet en Omniwrench Gravity boots, weergegeven als unlockable armbanden voor soldaten om te gebruiken in online multiplayer. Medailles en onderscheidingen zijn vernoemd naar de Ratchet & Clank-serie. In Resistance 2, een Omniwrench, Clank rugzak, en Dimensionator wordt toegekend in de multiplayer modus. In de science fiction thriller The Invasion, Oliver en zijn vriend spelen Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters op hun PlayStation Portable's. In Paul Blart: Mall Cop, een beeld of poster van Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction wordt gebruikt als een display in een videogame te slaan. ModNation Racers In, indien tevoren besteld, zullen spelers, onderdelen ontvangen om hun racer als Ratchet Clank of aanpassen. [Bewerken] Zie ook Insomniac Games High Impact Games Sanzaru Games [Bewerken] ^ IGN: Quest for Booty ^ Haynes, Jeff (2007-09-19). "TGS 2007: Secret Agent Clank First Look". IGN. Ontvangen 2007-09-19. ^ "Man Lombaxes niet hebben staarten". YouTube. 2010-03-04. ^ "Ratchet & Clank - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet: Deadlocked - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet: Deadlocked reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters (PS2) - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet and Clank: Size Matters (PS2) reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Secret Agent Clank - GameRankings '. GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Secret Agent Clank (PS2) - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Secret Agent Clank reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Secret Agent Clank (PS2) reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ 'Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - GameRankings ". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic.Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty reviews op Metacritic.com". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ "Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time - GameRankings". GameRankings. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ 'Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time reviews op Metacritic.com ". Metacritic. Ontvangen 1.5.2010. ^ Nelson, Randy (2009-03-20). "DC Direct prepping Ratchet & Clank action figures". Joystiq.Ontvangen 2009-03-20.